Destined Through Time
by nk1991
Summary: Its the year 2983 caroline and Aria, travel through time to protected there unborn children from the evil hands of silas... though they did not expect to travel to 2012. will aria and caroline be able to protect themselves and the babies now that they have travelled to where everything began, Mystic Falls. And will the originals and the Scooby Gang be as opening to them.
1. Chapter 1

Year 2983

A lot has changed in the past 900 plus centuries, technology has advanced ofcourse. We now travel by electrically run cars, though I wouldn't really call them cars… they are more like your world class porsches and ferrari's. The clothing I would say hasn't really changed only that we now wearing a lot more leather. People tend to keep to themselves really. My name is Ariana Mikaelson, yes Mikaelson… I have long brown chocolate coloured hair that runs down to my waist in thick waves, my eyes are the colour of emerald green. I have fair skin but not pale, Im pretty tall for the average girl about 5 foot 11 inches or so and i have the perfect hourglass figure. I am happy married to Elijah the eldest original vampire. We married in the year 2126 on December 20 on the beautiful beaches of Hawaii. The rest of our siblings live with us in England. Kol is one of my bestest friends, if there is anyone you want to party with its him. He is now happily married to Bonnie Bennett(Mikaelson as she has changed her name) they have been married for the past 600 years. Bonnie of course is now a vampire.

Rebekah is currently working alongside with Caroline in fashion and designing all sorts of new clothing as well as interior designing and event planning. Rebekah is also married to Stefan, they are the longest married couple out of all of us. They married in the year 2020. Rebekah proudly gave up her name and is now Rebekah Salvatore, much to her brothers annoyance. Caroline and Niklaus are also together, how?, well after tyler joined teams with Silas he tried to kill Klaus. And in turn made Caroline make a decision, she chose to protect Klaus and defeat Silas. They slowly grew closer until they were inseperable. They married in 2025. I am bestfriends with Niklaus, well I see him as my brother.. we usualy spend our days painting or drawing, its nice to have someone who appreciates art and that you can learn new things from.

We lost track of Elena and Damon after 2432, but they are happily married. Though Stefan marrying Rebekah did cause a lot of hatred out of both Elena and Damon as even to this day they despised all us originals. No one has spoken to them in centries, I think they perferr it that way. Oh and did I mention that when I became a vampire my blood became special as I was the last decendant of the first witch to be creatured. My blood allows vampires to procreate.

This morning is beautiful, I haven't even opened my eyes yet and already I can feel the heat on my skin, and the birds churping away. I get into the annoying habbit of going back in time to remember everything. As I laid their listening to the sounds of the animals outdoors I felt strong warm arms engulf me. I smirked as I could never figure out how he asways no's when im awake. Im about to turn when I hear his beautiful voice in the nape of my neck just at my ear.

"goodmorning my love."He whispered as his arms tightened around me. I smiled and turned around to look at the beautiful man before me. With is chocolate brown eyes and his dark brown hair to his tone muscular body that I am convinced was a gift from the gods.

"goodmorning Elijah, After being together for more than 900 years I still cant figure out how exactly you no when im awake".

He chuckled and gave me a curious look. Then I slowly felt his hands start to wonder.

"Elijah everyone is in the house".

"Yes I know, that has never stopped us before my love."I giggled at that comment and gave in. Just as the kissing had become to much to bare and we were almost about to…. There was a knock at our door.

"Just ignore it Eli"

Knock Knock Knock

"I know you can hear me and please stop what I no you are about to do. This is important. We are all in danger or have you's both forgot the threat that Silas poses to us" Rebekahs voice screamed in the air. "get up its an emergency"

"easy for you to say Rebekah, your not the one who hardly gets any sleep nowdays because your 8 months pregnant" I grumbled.

"your tired all the time because all you can think about is bedding Elijah, not because your pregnant. Now GET UP" she screamed and stormed off. I blushed ferriously and turned to Elijah who laugh out loud at the look on my face.

"We better get up Aria love or shell become a banshee and drag us out" I laughed at his comment and with the help of Elijah I got up and dressed in no time and headed down the long staircase to the living room where all the originals are sitting.

"Finally Beauty and the Beast have decided to join us" Kol barked at us as we entered the room which earned him a kick from bonnie.

"goodmorning everyone, what seems to be the problem?" I asked as we sat down to join the group.

"Goodmorning brother, aria.. it seems the Silas wasn't killed those many centuries ago. He has been waiting for the oppurtun moment to attack and is working along side with Tyler to destroy us. Kol went out to skout Silas' camp in hopes to no what they are planning. One: they plan to attack tomorrow on the full moon where Silas and Tyler are the strongest, Two: they plan to kill us all and remove the baby from arias womb before killing her aswell. They plan to use your child in experiments in hopes to figure out what makes you so special aria as to have a child…" Klaus says to us aswell as his siblings.

"What are we going to do?" both me and caroline say at the same time.

"we are going to come up with a plan to ensure that you are safe aria, as well as the rest of us" Klaus answered in hopes to slow my increasing heartrate.

"okay, Nik. Everyone. This might not be the best time to say this but me and aria have been trialling an experiment, and its worked. Im pregnant. About 3 months in. I didn't want to say any because I wasn't sure id be about to sustain the pregnancy after stopping drinking small vials of her blood, but I have. Im pregnant" Caroline announced. I smiled she has wanted this for centuries and so has Nik and finally its happening.

"Im going to be a father?" Niklaus asked caroline. She smiled and nodded. Klaus kissed her and I saw tears of joy run down both their faces, the rest of us just watched and smiled at the happy couple.

"well I guess both me and Caroline need protecting then" I announced from where I was sitting.

"I have an idea everyone about them being protected…"bonnie announced.

"What is it love?" Kol asked as he sat down next to his wife. She look up at him and smiled a nervous smile.

"I am still a witch even though im a vampire because the spirits of nature saw me as a pure soul, they saw I would find a balance within myself to remain both witch and vampire. Because I am also immortal I can cast stronger spells and only be temporarily weakened. I think the best way to protect both Caroline and Aria is to send them back in time to where the threat of silas hasn't happened yet." Bonnie announced. It was so quite I think I could hear a pin drop. Until…

"WHAT" Klaus screamed, "you plan on sending my wife and my bestfriend who are both pregnant back in time… No way we'll find another way"

"Niklaus" I said which caught his attention.

"this might be the only and best way to keep both of the people that we love safe brother" Elijah announced. Always the voice of reason.

"they wont be going alone, as the witch who casts the spell I will be able to communicate with them through their dreams. I don't think we should wait, I have the spell ready all I need is for you all to agree" Bonnie asked.

Both me and Elijah looked at each other, Elijah placed his hand on my belly and kissed me on my lips and whispered "it's the only way to keep you both safe my love" I could see tears in his eyes but knew they would never fall unless in my presence and mine alone. I turned to bonnie and nodded ant the same time as Caroline and Klaus said their goodbye aswell.

"We are ready" both me and caroline announced.

"okay hold hands and do not let go under any circumstances alright?" We nodded and did as she asked. I held eye contact with Elijah the entire time, My heart breaking as I new there was a possibility of never coming back. I heard Bonnie chanting and the room around us spinning. I also heard screams and I loud bang… a loud voice echoed in the hase.

"NOOOO… YOU FOOLS, I WILL KILL EVERYONE OF YOU FOR THIS, STARTING WITH YOU MY DEAR" and then rebekahs screams hit my ears. And then everything went black….


	2. Chapter 2

Year 2012

All I felt was the chill of the night air…. I was so exhausted I couldn't even open my eyes. Usually I would feel Elijah's arms around me by now to soothe me back to sleep but for some unknown reason I felt unusually cold… Where was Elijah? Then that's when I remember everything, the news about Silas' attack and his interest in me and my baby, Bonnies spell and Rebekah's screams which still rung in my ears and the all so might voice of Silas hanging over us all like we were ants to the slaughter. I couldn't bear to open my eyes, maybe it's just a terrible nightmare and Elijah will walk into our room and tell me that everything is okay and that I should go back to sleep. But as the time went on and the chill of the air grew colder my heart slowly started to sink and break… and I could faint hear a voice calling out to me.

"ARIA…. ARIA WAKE UP…. PLEASE WAKE UP… PLEASE I CANT DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF…ARIA OPEN YOUR EYES", and reluctantly after hearing the determination in this familiar voice I slowly opened my eyes to be great with non-other than Caroline. Then that's when it all became real, we did cast the spell and both me and Caroline are now suck in some unknown time with no idea on what to do.

"Care?... Where are we?...Why does my back hurt so much? Huh the baby…" and then I shot up in panic.

"Relax Aria. The baby is fine... I can still heart his or hers heart beating perfectly normal… your back hurts because we seem to have woken up in the middle of the woods..." she replied as I watched her scan around our surroundings.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to find our way to civilization?" I asked her while scan the area myself.

"well I suppose we start walking and hope we find a house or even a road or anywhere where we can figure out what year it is and where we are.." she answered with a puzzled expression. "It's the only plan I can come up with so far and we need to get you and myself some clothing and a place to sleep, we are pregnant and you are 8 months. We need to be careful. Don't want you to go into pre mature labour now do we".

I nodded my head and leaned up on a tree to help myself up. "Okay well we better get going then". And we headed off in a direction which hopefully leads to people…

We were walking for a good 3 hours which felt like forever, my back and feet were killing me not to mention I kept getting killed in the bloody ribs every 5 minutes. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the night away. I was about to asked Caroline to have a 10 minute break when we heard it… Music. Well more like the faintest sound of a violin which I haven't heard in more than 900 years.

"Care… can you hear that?" I whispered to her as we stopped to listen.

"Yes I can, come on let's get a little closer and see where we are… I have the strangest feeling like I've been in this area before, but obviously being surrounded by trees I can't real pick where" she replied as we made our way down towards the music.

About 5 minutes later the forest started to clear to reveal a majestic and beautiful mansion. I heard Caroline gasp and turned to her.

"Oh my God…. We are in mystic falls. I don't know which time but definitely at least 900 years into the past give or take a decade. There seems to be a party or something going on. Let's get closer." Just as she said those words I felt an unbearable pain pierce my heart and started to crumble to the ground. I scream out in pain and my vision changed to see Elijah, My Elijah for the future turning grey and burning into ash at the hands of Tyler. I could physically see everything and hear Niklaus screams of pain and anger and grief. I could even hear Elijah's last breath…

"Always and forever Aria. Niklaus make sure you tell Aria and the baby that… Please"

I gasped out in pain and grief when my vision cleared and I could see Caroline's pain filled face which was also full of worry looking right at me...

"Aria are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Please speak to me…" she rushed out once I burst into tears.

"I saw it all happen Care." I replied.

"You saw what happen aria" she urged me to finish. I looked up at her tears running down my face. I took a deep breath and told her what I saw.

"I saw him die Care, I felt his pain, heard his final words, saw him burn to nothing but ash before my eyes. He's dead. My husband his dead… Oh god the baby. What am I going to do? The baby will never get to know their father…" I said as silent sobs escaped my mouth. Caroline the whole time remained silent as she heard my story and watched me crumble in her embrace.

"Oh god Aria, I'm so sorry… I don't know what to say. How were you about to see him die? Do you think it's because of Bonnies spell, or is it because your special… what about Nik… is he alive... did u see him aswell?" she asked after my sobs died down and I could physically breathe again.

"As saw Nik alive… he seems to be fine at the moment…" I replied in a voice I did not even recognise as my own.

"Aria listen to me" but I couldn't hear her, all I could think about was Elijah. Then I felt her slap me on the face to bring me back to reality, "Ariana Amelia Mikaelson, don't scare me like that, you don't want to be the first vampire to go into a grief stricken coma. There is still hope to change the future Aria. We are in the past which means maybe we can change a few things for the better". As she said this hope slowly started to build in my heart, my grief still unbearable is now slowly becoming replaced by hope….

"okay, I understand" I answered in a whispered voice.

"well well well. What have we hear? I usually prefer the hunt, but after tonight's events, two beautiful creatures lost in the woods will suffice", we heard an all too familiar British accent say from behind us.

We turned around to be greeted will non other than Kol Mikaelson our original vampire brother in law, as well as our best friend and partner in crime… though he seemed to be dressed strangely. I vaguely reminded me of the early 1900s or late 1800s, from what I remember as my time as a history mager in Duke as a human.

"Cat got your tongue milady's" he smirked at us in his world famous evil smirk that we came to love so much. I hesitated at my reply and before I knew it I was pinned to a tree staring down at Kol. "who are you? What are you doing here? And don't test my patience I have been locked in a coffin for 100 years so am quite moody…" he growled at me as Caroline stared at Kol in shock and at me with worry.

"well Kol Mikaelson, if you stop choking me and put me down on my feet maybe I'll answer you." I answered with as much furiousness as I could muster. He let me go after I moment and stepped back to survey me and Caroline noticing my large belly. He raised his eyebrows at me waiting for me to answer him. I looked at Caroline and then back at Kol.

"okay Kol, Me and Caroline are from the future. The year 2983 to be exact." I told him, He took one look at us and burst out laughing. This only made me annoyed.

"do you honestly think I'm stupid to believe that", he barked out.

"fine don't believe us but it's the truth can you take us to the mansion so we can explain this to everyone please… and can you please ask the Salvatore's and bonnie their witch to join us to, the gilberts as well please. We hate repeating ourselves and would rather get this over and done with at once" Caroline spoke up while I and Kol were having our stare off.

Kol turned to Caroline and chuckled, "okay but I hope you know this is completely ridiculous and you don't have me convinced. I'd like to see how you'll convince everyone else" he answered.

"can we hurry up please we've been walking for 3 hours and I need to sit down" I replied in frustration which earned me a smirk from Kol.

"alright darling, follow me then" he answered. And all three of us slowly made our way towards the Mikaelson mansion. I don't know why but excitement filled me at the thought of seeing a glimpse of their past, but then the memories of Elijah's death filled my brain and excitement was replaced by grief. With all my thinking I didn't realise we were actually now in the mansion…

Here we go….


	3. Chapter 3 - Mikaelson Mansion -

Recap:

_Kol turned to Caroline and chuckled, "okay but I hope you know this is completely ridiculous and you don't have me convinced. I'd like to see how you'll convince everyone else" he answered._

"_Can we hurry up please we've been walking for 3 hours and I need to sit down" I replied in frustration which earned me a smirk from Kol._

"_Alright darling, follow me then" he answered. And all three of us slowly made our way towards the Mikaelson mansion. I don't know why but excitement filled me at the thought of seeing a glimpse of their past, but then the memories of Elijah's death filled my brain and excitement was replaced by grief. With all my thinking I didn't realise we were actually now in the mansion…_

_Here we go…._

Present 2012

We walked up the small steps of the mansion and entered a larger; well more like grand hallway…It was huge. Though not as big as our house in the present time. Caroline and I took our time looking over the walls; all the walls were littered with paintings. And I couldn't help but make my eyes wonder to the bottom right hand corner of each piece of artwork and no who's they belonged to, a rather noticeable N.M is written in the corner.

I looked over at Caroline and analysed her expressed. She seemed tense, though I couldn't blame her. She has already lived this life where as I was turned 20 years after 2012 by a creep, don't even know his name… I can imagine that it'll all be a little unnerving reliving a time in your life that it both hard and scary. I grabbed her hand which brought her to my attention and gave her a reassuring smile. Which she returned with a small smile and we followed kol through the large halls of the mansion to a rather larger living room. Though there didn't seem to be anyone there.

"You two stay here, I have my brothers contact the Salvatore's and the witch along with the rest of their so called team and have them come here." He looked us over again and smirked then vanished to I believe change his clothing… kol and his bloody looks. I looked around the room and found a couch… A COUCH my legs were aching like crazy, I vampire sped over to it and sat down automatically feeling relieved, a nice smile tracing my lips. I saw Caroline have the same idea and grinned as she joined me. Our small moment of pure ecstasy was disrupted when we heard an all too familiar yell.

"KOL…" I and Caroline both nearly burst out laughing… "Kol I swear if you are playing us I will dagger you all over again, what to u mean we have to beautiful woman in our living room. Don't tell me you left some more mess for me to clean up yet again" Klaus yelled from just outside the living room door.

"Care yourself brother, I believe I found something better" he replied.

"Enlighten me kol…" Klaus answered just has we stood back up. The doors opened to reveal kol and Klaus standing on the other side. Caroline's breath stopped and I had to lightly poke her to remind her she needs to breathe.

"Well well well if it isn't the lovely Miss Forbes" Klaus answered after staring at Caroline for like 5 minutes.

"Hello Klaus" Caroline replied. "This is ariana" she motioned towards me.

"Please call me Aria for short" I answered looking from Klaus to kol as they analysed us and my obvious belly.

"So what brings you both here, it's obviously not a social call as my brother kol asked me to call your group of friends as well as the rest of my siblings to come home urgently?" he asked as we stared blankly at him. After a long moment I finally answered.

"Well Niklaus as much as we'd love to discuss this with the two of you I would much rather not repeat myself, so if you don't mind can we please wait until everyone arrives." Just as I said those words there was a knock at the front door.

"Allow yourselves in "Klaus yelled as loud as he could and we heard soft footsteps walk down the hallway down to the living. And in walked the Salvatore's, bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, past Caroline and Tyler.

Tyler….. Rage started to build up inside me I knew I had to control myself but I couldn't. Memories of Elijah's death surrounded my mind and that all I could think about. I was distracted by the tiny kick in my belly, and my anger started to slowly diminish, I was finally able to control my anger. Ha this baby already takes after its father. I placed my hand on my belly and took a deep breath which didn't go unnoticed my future Caroline.

The gang gasped as they saw Caroline standing next to me. Even Klaus looked shocked, but it was none other than Tyler who spoke first.

"Caroline? How? Why are there to of you?" he asked the question everyone in the room apart from me was think as he slowly approached us. Every step made me angrier. Caroline seemed to sense my short fuse because she held up her hand and said to Tyler "Tyler I'd advise you to not take another step if you value your life"

Tyler laughed at Caroline's remark and kept walking; this was the man who kills my Elijah. I want to rip him apart. "I'm a hybrid now Caroline nothing can hurt me".

And I lost it.

In the blink of an eye I had Tyler up against the wall behind everyone suspended in the air.

"I believe Caroline asked you not to take another step Tyler… that wasn't for her sake believe me. She was merely protecting you from me. You see I'm older, faster and strong than you. I have 950 years on you boy so please don't test my patience because I won't hesitated to rip your heart out of your god damn chest. Keep your mouth shut please." I growled as at Tyler as everyone stared at me in shock and amusement. Well… past Caroline didn't seem happy at all. I dropped Tyler on his arse and walked quietly back to future Caroline.

"Why'd you hurt Tyler for?" past Caroline asked after an awkward silence filled the air. But before I could answer her future Caroline looked at her past self and shook her head, she turned to me and gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"I think it's time we explain ourselves don't you think?" Caroline asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Yes please explain. I'm growing rather impatient standing here. As much as it was entertaining to watch Tyler get strangled by a pregnant woman. Next question you're a vampire how are you pregnant? "Klaus spoke out in a rush as he looked curiously at me.

"Wow one question at a time Niklaus" I giggled at him which caused Caroline to smirk. As I was about to reply to his questions two people joined the living room… one being Rebekah and the other the one and only Elijah…

I stopped breathing…

"Elijah….." I gasped as he looked right at me with a confused expression. Pain struck my heart as I stared at him. I found myself unable to speak. I looked to Caroline for back up; she gave me a tight smile before she began to speak.

"Hello Elijah. Bekah. I think your all wondering what's going on as there are two of me in the room and a pregnant woman no one knows but me in the room. Well let me explain. We are from the year 2983, bonnie in our time sent us here for protection because there is someone in our time hunting us down. You see she isn't the only one who is pregnant… I'm also. About 3 months in." Caroline was interrupted by Damon…. No surprise there.

"Impossible future Blondie, vampires can procreate". He stated as if it wasn't the most obvious thing on the planet.

"It's my blood that makes it possible Damon. It is my blood that helps other vampires procreate, I am what silas is after"

"Silas? Who is silas? "my Elijah asked. I finally directed my eyes to him. Once again pain struck me. But I pushed through to answer him "silas is over 3000 years old in your time I believe. He is the most powerful witch to be one this earth and he is also immortal. He has the power to kill an original without blinking "I replied to him while staring straight into his most beautiful brown eye. I felt a hard kick at the front of my belly. I looked down and smiled and placed my hand on my belly where it kicked. "Ha the baby just kick care" I looked up at her. She smiled and placed her hand where I had mine.

"Who's the father? "Past Caroline asked her future self. "Who's the father of our baby?" Future Caroline look at me then at everyone else.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My married name is and has been for over 950 years giving or take is Caroline Elizabeth Mikaelson" everyone gasped at the shocking news, then she turned to me "and this is my sister in law Ariana Amelia Mikaelson, though everyone calls her Aria".

"Who's your husband Caroline?" Elena finally spoke up; even though I think she already hint the she suspected it'll be Klaus.

Caroline smiled and looked at Niklaus "Nik is my husband, we just found out I was pregnant after me and aria secretly were trailing her blood to see if it changes anything, when we were all ambushed by Silas. Bonnie cast a spell to send us here"

"Well this is awkward" kol said after a while, trust kol to put himself in the lime light during an awkward situation.

"The only one awkward here is you kol" I smirked at him and couldn't supressed a giggle. Kol smirked at me and asked "So who are your husband then aria, clearly your last name is Mikael son so spill the beans…." I held my breath and looked up into Elijah's brown eyes.

"Elijah is my husband and has been for more than 900 years." This earned a gasp from everyone.

"You mean to tell me that the Original Buzz Kill Elijah and the Hybrid jackass are married to the both of you? I'm not buying it." Damon announced as he glared at me. I became frustrated.

"How do u know silas has the power to kill an Original vampire?" Elijah asked and it was like a ton of bricks fell on me. My eyes would cooperate with me and tears spilled down my face. I looked up at Elijah then turned to Caroline. "Care?" was all I said and she understood. She took my hand and answered Elijah.

"Because once we arrived here Aria held onto her chest and screamed in agony, she had a vision of you Elijah dying at the hands of the enemy."

"Nik tried everything he could to free himself of the spell silas cast that left him paralysed as he watched them kill you…. You whispered my name then said Always and forever and turned to ash. I watched it all happen as if I were there" I interrupted.

After what felt like forever Rebekah finally spoke "so that's how you know of silas power? How do we stop him? How do we make sure what happens in your time doesn't happen to us?" she asked.

I looked up at her with determination, "we will kill him… instead this time round instead of you lot wasting the cure to vampirism on Katarina you use it on Silas. That will make him mortal which in turn means we can kill him. But we have to destroy his soul as well so as to make sure he doesn't come back.

"There's a cure for vampirism?" Elena asked.

"Yes, there is and it can only be used once, it is buried with Silas in his tomb as we speak" I answered to the entire group. "Is there a place where I can lie down? I feel light head and this baby won't stop kicking!" I asked the originals.

"Yes you are welcome to one of the guest rooms, as well as you miss Forbes... sorry Mrs Mikaelson" I giggled at Elijah's correction. "Come follow me" Elijah said and I got up of the couch vie been sitting on and headed towards the exit doors of the living room with Elijah.

This is going to be interesting…


	4. Chapter 4 - oh nooo!-

As I follow Elijah out of the living room I have that pained feeling again, usually in this instance Elijah would pick me up and flash me to our bedroom and make me forgot about all the worries that are around us, but, instead I now follow at least a metre behind him as he leads to up the staircase which would lead to a guest bedroom.

Elijah seems different in this time. He still wears his suits as always. Even I can't get him to wear anything else in the future. But that's it. My Elijah would smile all the time at me like I was his heaven, he would dance and make jokes with me and his siblings, I would even sometime catch the occasional prank that he would give back at Kol who in turn would be too scared to get him back for. My Elijah was happy, happy with himself and everything around him. He was care free.

This Elijah seems tense and cruel; I don't think I've ever seen Elijah so serious in my life. It's almost frightening. How could someone so cold become the Elijah I love so much with all my heart? It pains me not to touch him or hold his hand, or to kiss him. I loved this man so much, which is why I have to be distant, why I have to let him go, and more importantly why I have to not allow myself to be close to him. I don't think my heart can bear to see him die because of me again…

As I think of all these things and let my mind ponder on my thought I didn't notice that we already arrived in front of a door... I stare at the down then at Elijah in question.

"This will be your room; I hope it's to your liking. If you need anything my room is the last one down the end of the hall. The room of the opposite of you is currently occupied by my mother, she is asleep and we didn't want to wake her up for your arrive so you will be introduced to her tomorrow. Sleep well Ariana." I stared up at him and regretted it immediately because the moment our eyes connected it was as if I was frozen. I think we must have just stood there and stared at each other for 10 minutes before I finally broken the silence.

"Goodnight Elijah, sweet dreams" I take one last look at him and turn to open the door to the guest bedroom and go inside. I head over to the bed and take off my shoes and clothing and hop into bed. And within seconds I was asleep and dreaming of my love that I lost so tragically.

I woke up with a start, my dream was so vivid I wanted it to be real, it brought tears to my eyes, and I wish I could go home back to my time and not have silas in our lives… I wish I could be with Elijah and raise our baby together as one big happy family. But as always we don't get what we want. I closed my eyes in hopes that sleep will overcome me again but my body wasn't having any of it, I was too full of energy. I opened my eyes and sat up and turned to the clock on my bedside table 6:45 am. With a groan I got up out of bed and head for the bathroom, in there I found fresh clothing for me, judging by the clothing and the style Rebekah must have snuck in in the middle of the night and left them for me. I'll have to thank her when I see her. I hopped into the shower then changed into my new cloths which I must say complement me perfectly. I wore black skinny leg maternity jeans with matching black flats, with an emerald green halter style top that wrapped around my huge belly to complement my pregnancy. I look at myself and smiled... I looked stunning, I felt like a super sexy pregnant vampire I must admit, and I swear my belly has grown again at least another 5 cms overnight…

After I styled my hair I headed downstairs and followed the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. I reached the kitchen to find none other than Niklaus there.

"Good morning Niklaus. I trust you slept well" I asked him all cheery. He looked up at me curiously and nodded his head. I made my way over to the kitchen bench and sat on the island stool and gazed at him.

"Good morning" he finally replied after a while. "Are you hungry? I making pancakes" I nodded my head and beamed at him in response.

"Yes I'm famished, I love your pancakes, and you definitely make them better than Bekah or kol. I remember the time Kol made then and forced us all to try them… it was torture, that man can't cook to save his immortal life" I giggled which earned me a smile from Klaus.

"So you are very close with all I us I presume" he asked me, I stopped my giggling at looked up at him before I replied.

"Yes" we are all very close. Me and kol love to get up to no good especially when it's to do with bekah and Caroline. They of course get us back and then it turns into an all-round playful war zone. Me bekah Caroline and bonnie love to go shopping and do all the girly things you men aren't interested in like spending hours at a day spa etc., and you and I are the best of friends in my time. I am very close to you; we are literally like brother and sister. If I'm not spending my time with Elijah I'm in the drawing room with you Painting and sculpting… There was one time when I walking to our drawing room and we started painting and you said something sarcastic about hearing me and Eli the night before so I through a tub of red paint at your face, you turned around to me and declared war and the next thing you know you, me and the room were covered in paint and laughing so hard our stomachs were protesting. Then Elijah and Caroline came in to see what was so funny and they slipped on the wet floor and land on their butts in the paint which caused us all to laugh together. That was a great day" I replied with a smile on my face. Klaus laughed at my memory of my past with him and his siblings.

"The future sounds great. Wish it was like that now" he said but I knew he was referring to Caroline being happy and a part of his family.

"Don't worry Nik, Caroline will come around. If you don't believe me then believe what future Caroline said last night. She is married to you and you both are expecting a miracle baby" I said to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense at the contact at first then he relaxed after a while and smile at he. Before he replied the rest of his siblings and his mother walked into the kitchen. My Caroline walking up to my side from behind the group that just entered the kitchen and quickly gave me the look that says – watch out for this evil bitch- and then turned back to everyone else.

Esther walked up to me and gave me a fake smile, she held out her hand for me to shake "good morning, my name is Esther Mikaelson, it is a pleasure to meet you" she said still waiting for me to take her hand. I merely stared at her with a blank expression.

"I wish I say the same Esther. Let's get one thing start. I don't like you. And I know that you are a witch but I you even dare hurt the people I love you will regret it. You may have turned your children into vampire which has given you the title Original witch but you are nothing compared to me do you understand?" I said to her refusing to shake her hand. Esther and her children all look at me in shock. No one has ever spoken to her that way I presume.

"Forgive me if you have gotten the wrong impression on me child but I promise not to harm you and your child. I would never do such a thing. I am here to make me and my children a family again" I could hear the lies as clear as day come out of her mouth and anger started to build in my mind. I was so preoccupied with controlling my anger that I didn't notice Esther reach out to touch me, but it was too late the moment she touch me I knew she knew who I was. She let go of my arm in a gasp.

"Impossible, you are not from this time. You shouldn't be here. This changes everything. Your child. It has Mikaelson blood. Impossible vampires can't procreate." She said in an angered voice. Then I felt it and blinding pain in my head. I scream out in pain and clutched my head as I fell to the ground. Caroline was the first to reach. She had Esther pinned to the wall by her throat and growl in pure rage.

"if you so much as harm Aria again I will kill you, if you even look at her the wrong way I won't hesitate to rip out your heart and watch you die the same way you did a thousand years ago you bitch. We are from the future and we are here to change it. We know about your plan to destroy your children along with the rest of the vampire race and we will not allow that to happen" she let Esther go and walked over to help me off the floor only to notice that Elijah was at my side holding me against him while Niklaus stood protectively in front of us.

"Is this true mother?" Elijah asked his mother in a stern voice. Esther looked at her son and gave him a small smile.

"Elijah, what they say is true. When I created you all into vampire I created monsters, abominations on this earth. I was forced to watch you all for a thousand years as punishment for what I've done to upset nature. Now I'm back to make things right. My only regret is not killing you all a thousand years ago before all this blood shed occurred" she answered Elijah in a stone cold voice. Before any of us could stop her Esther used her magic and vanished along with Finn.

After a moment of silence I turned to Caroline. "Well this changes everything; no one was supposed to find out about Esther's plan until after the ball. We have already changed the future care by being here."

"What do you mean love?" Niklaus asked us. We turned to close but it was Caroline who answered him.

"Today was supposed to be the day where you send out invites to the whole town for a ball at the mansion. I invite me to this ball and you were supposed to leave me a beautiful dress to wear. Your mother spiked the champagne at the ball and after watching you all sip from the champagne she casts a spell which was to link you all together so if one died so would all of you. Bonnie reversed the spell in time before Esther could kill you all." She said to him in a small voice. I started to breath heavy as a painful cramping hit my stomach, I hissed in pain. Caroline rushed over to me "Are you okay? The baby? "She asked me.

"I'm okay Caroline I think I just need some blood, it's just Braxton hicks. Another reminder that I only have 3 weeks until I'm due for this baby" I said with a tight smile. Then I smelt the intoxicating smell on blood flow through my nostrils. I look up and saw Elijah looking at me with concern as he handed me a glass of blood. "Thankyou Eli." I said as I drink the entire glass of blood in one gulp. I stood up straighter and headed towards the living room while everyone followed after me. I felt the energy escape from my body and a slight wetness soak my jeans. I looked up at everyone in panic.

"Caroline, we have a problem. My water just broke" I said and the a wave of pain hit me like a ton of bricks and I screamed in pain as Elijah flashed over and held me during my contraction, and, Caroline Niklaus Rebekah and Kol all hovered over me with pure worry on their faces.

"Oh no aria, it still early. What do I do tell me?" Caroline asked as the pain subsided a little.

"Call Dr Meredith. This is a supernatural baby and she's the only one that could help us and not ask questions. Please can you please…. Arghhh" My reply was cut short as another contraction swept over me "HURRY" I screamed at them all.

Elijah picked me up and flashed me to what I'm guessing would be him room and laid me down in the middle of the bed.

"Aria I know that I don't know you yet and that this is painful for you. But I am here and I won't leave you. This is my child, our child and although you are from the future and this child was conceived by future me I will protect you, because I think I am starting to feel again. Just your very presence in bringing my humanity back. And after the birth I would very much like to get to know the woman that I can see loves me with all her heart and soul. What do you think?" he said to me as I held his hand tightly waiting for the pain to subside. I turned to him and smiled.

"That's I great idea Elijah" I replied and then scream in agony as more pain consumed me….


	5. Chapter 5 - Baby time! -

Flashback

I was standing in the bathroom over the sink just staring at the basin. Every thought in my mind went blank; I couldn't speak or hear anything but the pounding of my heart. How was this possible? This isn't supposed to be possible, but here I was standing in the bathroom staring at the 5 pregnancy tests I've done and I'm gobsmacked. This didn't make any sense. I've been a vampire for more than 900 years why am I falling pregnant now, why am I falling pregnant in the first place. I placed my hand on my abdomen and signed. I've wanted nothing more than to be a mother, to have a real family , a husband and the hole white picket fence but the moment vampirism was forced onto me I grieved for the loss of all I'll miss out on, then accepted and moved on once I found my happiness with Elijah Mikaelson… Elijah. What am I going to say or do about this pregnancy? Is it safe for me? What will Elijah think? Will he be happy and excited?

My thoughts turned back to the two pink lines on the pregnancy test, I stared at them and stared and stared for what felt like forever. Once I got over my initial shock I pull out my phone and group messaged Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah...

_**Girlz… Emergency. My bedroom….. NOW. Don't hint anything to the boys… just HURRY!**_

I hit send on my phone and waited… not 2 seconds later I had 3 women standing behind me with worried expressions on their faces…

"What's wrong aria?" Rebekah asked me in complete concern "did Elijah and you have a fight?"

I shook my head "No that's not it I…" I tried to muster up the courage and failed to tell them. In truth I'm bloody terrified.

"Aria whatever is bothering you or worrying you its okay, you can talk to us about it, we won't judge, we are vampires for fucking sake" Caroline added with worry clouding her voice.

"I agree with Care Aria, we are here for you always and forever. What's wrong?" Bonnie concluded. I stared at them all and felt tears begin to threaten. I took a deep breath.

"Well… I'm... don't… Impossible... mother… oh god Elijah!" I rushed out in rapped speed.

"Aria slow down we don't understand... what is going on?" bonnie asked with concern. I looked at them all and just blurted it out…

"I'm pregnant".

No one spoke for like forever, we all just stared at each other then finally Rebekah moved towards me. I watched as she kneeled in front of me and pressed her ear to my abdomen. About a moment later Rebekah slowly stood up and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I could hear the baby's heartbeat Aria… if you listen carefully you can heart it once you recognise the sound of it… I can't believe it. I'm going to be an aunt… A real aunt. Once my brothers and I became vampires we lost all hope in having children and now here you are showing everyone the most amazing miracle ever. Congratulations Ariana. I think you are going to be the most amazing mother. Am I of course and going to be the best aunt in the whole world" she answered with the most amazing and infectious smile I'd ever seen her have.

"Congratulations Aria, I'm so excited to meet my nephew. How are you going to tell Elijah? I bet Nik will want to turn the baby into an artist". Caroline replied with a smile and gave me a hug which allow for a stream of silent happy tears to fall down my face.

"Congratulation Aria. I'll look through my grimiores to see if there is anything anyone can tell us about the baby or how you have conceived. Maybe if we find that reason as to how you go pregnant we could try to conceive ourselves. I would love to have children someday with Kol. And I no Care and beks would love the idea of a family as well" she said as she looked over at the smiling girls next to her.

I heard faint footsteps enter the mansion and the annoying yet loving voice of my brother in law Kol "honey I'm home, Where are thou Bonnie Mikaelson?" I giggled as the girls exited the room. I jumped into the shower to calm my nerves; I secretly hoped Elijah hasn't come home yet so I could figure out how to tell him. But as always you can't get what you want. I heard the bathroom door open and clothes being discarded onto the bathroom floor. Then I felt strong yet soft hand circle around me from behind. I smiled to myself at how sweet Elijah can be. I felt him slowly place soft kisses from behind my ear down my neck to my shoulder, which earned him a soft moan from me.

"I missed you last night my love" he whispered as I felt his hands move from my waist to cup my breasts. I let out a loud moan as he gave my nipples a gentle squeeze.

"I miss you too Eli, more than anything." My voice was barely a whisper as he kissed me at my sweet spot on my neck while still sarcasing my breasts in his hands. He turned me around and pressed me against the shower wall. I looked into his eyes and my stomach went into nots, the look of pure lust love and hunger radiated over him like a tidal wave which nearly sent me over the edge. He pressed his lips against mine kissed me with all the love, passionate and need he could muster, it took my breath away. His kisses where enough to send me over, the more his expert hands travelled my body and the more he kissed me just made me that much more aroused. I subconsciously flexed my hips against him needing to feel him against me. He stepped closer and pressed himself against me. One of his hand went down my side past my hips to behind my knee and hoisted it behind his back… he repeated his actions with my other leg and then I was pressed up against the wall of the shower straddling Elijah with my legs around his waist. He traced his fingers along my body, down to my most sensitive spot. I gasped at the sensation of his fingers sliding into me.

"Mmmm, Aria you are already ready for me. I don't think I could wait any longer love, one night away from you is too long my love… and I overheard your conversation with Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie" he said with a smile on his face.

"You weren't supposed to hear, I was going to surprise you." I said in complete need to be connected with him.

"I love you Ariana Mikaelson, and this child is a miracle. Plus the idea of making love to my wife who is carrying my child is quite the turn on… Brace yourself love. I'm going to ravish you tonight" and he kissed me to prevent me from answering back to him. The moment he thrust into me I lost all reason, I was purely running on lust and need… I could do this forever.

2012 Present

"ARGHHHHHH. Please make it stop… Elijah it hurts." I screamed in pain as yet another contraction washed over me. I've been at this for 10 hours already and nothing, no baby. Dr Meredith is unable to make it as she is in an emergency open heart surgery… just my luck.

"That's my little Mikaelson, causing pain and destruction already… We are going to be the best of friends" I heard Kol mutter from the entrance of the door. Caroline had gone with Rebekah to get past bonnie and some medical supplies, while Nicklaus Kol and Elijah stayed to watch over me while I'm in labour…

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD KOL, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN ANNOYING MOUTH RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR DAMN CHEST" I screamed at him as yet another contraction hit me, though this one was much worse than the others. Niklaus cringed next to me as I squeezed his hand in pain.

"Aria I'm going to check how far you are from pushing okay?" Elijah said to me with determination. I nodded my head at him and watched as he began to examine me. I watched as Elijah's eyes went wide with shock. "Well I don't need to check because I can see a small head of dark hair" was all he could say before I screamed in agony….

I looked over at Elijah and whimpered in pain "I don't think I can do this Eli" I said in defeat. Before Elijah could reply, Niklaus turned my head to face him.

"Now you listen to me Ariana Mikaelson. You can do this, you are Elijah Mikaelsons wife, Niklaus Mikaelsons sister in law, and you are a Mikaelson. Part of the original family. You are not weak. Find the strength within yourself. Elijah and I are here to help you. You said I was your bestest and most closest friend, now listen to me my sister, you are going to need to push" he said to me in a firm yet comforting voice.

I took a large breathe and turned to Elijah. "Okay Aria when I tell you I'm going to ask you to push, do you understand?" he asked me and I screamed again because of another contraction. I nodded my head in pain. "Okay now PUSH" Elijah said and I pushed at hard as I could. Just after my first push bonnie, Rebekah and Caroline walked in with a grimiores some warm water and towels. I began to cry again once I noticed them enter the room.

"You're okay Aria, you can do this" Caroline said as she took my other side and held my hand.

"Aria I need you to push again for me love" I heard Elijah say, and I push again with as much strength as I could, I heard Elijah start to cry with excitement.

"I head is out Aria, and I can see the shoulders. The next contraction I need you to push your hardest okay?" Elijah said. I nodded my head and another contraction hit me, so I pushed with all my might. I pushed and scream as hard and as loud as I could, then I felt weird, I literally felt like I was empty. Then that's when I heard it, the small cry of a baby, my baby. I lifted my head and look at Elijah. He had tears running down his face and a most amazing smile.

"It's a boy Aria. We have a son" he announced for all of us to heard. And I began to cry. "Nik can you help me sit up?" I ask Klaus who was staring at my son in awe. He turned to me and helped me to a sitting position. I watched Elijah wipe down my son with warm water and wrap him in a blanket. He stood up and walked over to me. "Here's your mother my son" I heard Elijah whisper which made me smile, he handed me the baby and everyone surrounded us on the edge of the bed. I looked over my son and smiled with tears of joy. He was perfect; he had his father face with my eyes and hair… "He's going to be handsome isn't he, my beautiful baby" I cooed at him.

"What are you going to name him Aria? What names did you pick?" Caroline asked me with excitement written all over her face.

"Well for his first name I was thinking Conner…?" I said and looked at Elijah for confirmation, "Connor. And then I wanted to give him two middle names because I couldn't choose which one I liked best" I smiled at Elijah, "I want his first middle name to be Henrik after your baby brother who you lost all those years ago". Elijah smiled at me with pure joy and respect and a hint of sadness and nodded in agreement.

"And what about his third name?" Caroline asked me with a beaming smile.

I smiled and Caroline then looked at Niklaus before turning back to Elijah with a smile. "I want his third name to be after the only person besides you who has been there for me no matter what, who has protected both of us from death, and who I watched scream and fight his way to try and protect you from death at the hands of silas… I want his third names to be Niklaus". I said in conclusion. Klaus smiled in absolute pride at my son being named after him also.

"Thankyou Aria" Niklaus said to me with teary eyes, and I watched Caroline go over to him and hold his hand.

"So your name his Conner Henrik Niklaus Mikaelson… Welcome to the family my son" Elijah said as he looked at our son in awe…

2983 the future

I large grinned spread across my face and I watched from a windowed portal at the scene before me, those fools think they have evaded me. Well, they'll be in in for surprised once I travel back to the past to get my revenge.

"Ha-ha... Aria and Caroline. I'll let you enjoy your short lived peace for now, but soon very soon you'll wish you were never born. And as for you Ariana….. I can't wait to slice you open to find out how you surpass me in immortality by having the gift of procreation… you and your child will be mine".


	6. Chapter 6 - Fixing the Past-

Caroline's p.o.v

It's been two days since Ariana gave birth to little Connor, everything has been perfect. I've been mostly helping Aria around with the baby (getting supplies for the nursery etc.), but apart from that I've mostly just been keeping to myself. If I wasn't with Aria I was in my bedroom reading or drawing as future Klaus has been successfully teaching me how to draw. I keep on thinking what our presence here has done to impact the future, I don't remember any of these things happening this fast especially the originals finding out that Esther is out to kill them, I know for a fact that this wasn't supposed to happen until after the Mikaelson ball which I don't think will be happening now…

That also means that I'm never going to have that Cinderella moment in the beautiful blue dress, I'm not going to get that little piece of artwork that Klaus leaves in my room and I'm not going to get that beautiful bracelet. I need to fix this and I need to fix it fast. There has to be a ball, that can't be changed. This whole time I've been planning on how to fix certain parts of my past and I didn't take notice that Aria had snuck into my room and was standing right behind me. As I turned around to face the entrance, I had the biggest shock of my life, aside from finding out I was pregnant, of course. I must have jumped about 5 metres into the air.

I gasped at Aria then frowned at her in annoyance. "You scared the living daylights out of me Aria, I could have ripped your heart out of your chest right now, if you were anyone else", I told her still recovering from the initial shock.

"But today's important Caroline…" she said all cryptic and frustratingly annoying. She just stared at me like I'm missing some important detail or like she just expected me to be psychic and know what she was thinking. After about 5 minutes of intense staring, i caved.

"Are you planning on telling me why today, out of all days is so significantly important Aria, or are we going to just stand here all morning staring at each other, like a bunch of weirdos, while I guess till the cows come home?" I finally asked her in frustration. She raised her eyebrows at me and looked at me like I was growing two heads or something.

"You seriously don't know what today is do you?" she replied in total disbelief. I shook my head at her and gave her my 'I have absolutely no bloody clue so can you stop with all the cryptics and just tell me' look. "Okay okay… Care today is November 1st. Your birthday, by the way. And more importantly in this time it's your 18th birthday. I distinctly remember a certain blonde telling me a story about how the original beast saves the beauty from a hybrid bite after the beauty's boyfriend had bitten her on her 18th birthday… do you think that will still happen or is us being here stopping it from happening?" she asked me, I just looked and felt confused. I'm Caroline Mikaelson former Caroline Forbes how can I forget something as significant as the day I was born. I realised that Aria was waiting for me to answer her.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday… I don't know what's going to happen now that we are here, but I do know that somehow past me needs to get bitten and Klaus needs to heal me, that's the moment in time where I see his humanity for the first time. It's a very important time in my life and it has to play out. I'm going to have to come up with some kind of plan and fast". I said as a whole jumble of ideas started flashing through my head. "hmmm….maybe I could slip the idea to Klaus to tell Tyler to bite my past self."

"Yeah thats not a stupid idea… why don't you just tell Klaus the truth about how significant today is, you know how much he's smitten with you anyway. And he'll grab at any chance to win your affections in this time." Aria stated to me. She had a good point I should just come out and tell him. But how do you bring that up into conversation.

"you have a good point aria, my only problem is how am I going to tell Klaus that he needs to put my life at risk then save me? I can't just say ' oh hey there klausy wausy, I like you, you like me, so come over here mister and sink your big bad hybrid fangs in me' " I told her and we just stared at each other in question. This is so not going to be easy.

"Well you aren't going to get anything done if you just stand here staring at me, go and find Niklaus. Oh and happy 990th birthday Caroline Mikaelson" she told me with a warm smile then wrapped me up into a nice warm hug. After letting go I returned her smile and started to make my way to my bedroom door to look for Klaus.

"Wish me luck…." I said and opened the door and started to make my way to the drawing room where I know I'll find Niklaus.

I slowly made my way out of my bedroom and up the next flight of stairs. I really have forgotten just how big and majestic this mansion is. It literally is breathtaking… with its marble floors and antique white walls that hung so many pieces of Klaus's paintings on them. Looking at all these paintings really shows just how old the originals are because every piece of artwork shows a different time and different events from the many centuries. I loved looking at all of Niks paintings. Being that I, Caroline Mikaelson am usually his muse in the future, its rather calming and relaxing watching him paint. I used to sit in his drawing room and watching him paint until I fell asleep then he'd pick me up and carry me to our bedroom and put me to bed before joining me. I was still in my thoughts and didn't realize that I was approaching Klaus' drawing room. I took a deep breath and quietly opened the door to his drawing room and stepped inside. I found him sitting on a stool in front of a canvas painting, I smiled at the thought of getting to watch him paint but sadly that was short lived as the moment I made another step into the room I was flashed up against the wall of his drawing room with one of his hands around my throat choking me…

"What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here. Which Caroline are you?" he growled at me and tightened his grip around my throat, this irritated me. Why am I always the one getting strangled? But then I remembered that I'm nearly the same age as him in this time meaning that I'm almost as strong as him. So I returned the gesture. I grabbed a told of his neck and vampire sped to the opposite end of the room and pressed him against the wall with my body pressed up against him to make sure that he doesn't go anywhere.

"Which Caroline do you think it is Nik? I'm pretty sure my past self can't pin you to the wall…" I said to him with a sort of half smirk half growl. As soon as those words left my lips I was graced with that signature mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Well love, if you wanted to play rough and be in control, I'm a more than willing participant. Though ill only allow you to seductively control me… in my bed" His smirk grew wider as he noticed my blush. I let go of his neck and took a few steps back to calm myself, why is it that whenever he are physically close to each other even if I'm angry at him I'm still getting turned on? Control yourself Caroline, I told myself over and over. "Oh come on love, It was just getting good". I looked at him annoyed, usually if he's like this in my time id seduce him but I'm not here for that now. I need to keep my head out of the gutter and back to business.

"Niklaus I'm not here to play games with you right now, I need to speak to you it's important and it can't wait. You may think me to be ridiculous but I need you to hear me out". I rush out before he could tempt me some more. Klaus looked at me in confusion before asking.

"And what, pray tell, is it that is so important that you need to tell me, that can't wait, love?" he asked me calmly. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I need you to command Tyler Lockwood, your first hybrid, my boyfriend in this time to bite my past self-tonight…" I said to him. He looked at me in utter disbelief as I told him what I wanted him to do.

"I hope you are aware that a hybrid is half werewolf meaning their bites still kill vampires..." he said to me in confusion. "Why would you want me to get your past selves boyfriend to bite you, and why does it have to be tonight of all nights?" he asked me questioningly.

"Because Nik… today is my birthday. And in this time Elena and Bonnie take me to the cemetery and we sort of have a funeral for me saying goodbye to my life as a human. Tyler is supposed to interrupt us and take me out a bit further into the woods. While kissing my neck he gets carried away and bites my neck. Later I find out you told him to bite me but he refused thinking he had his free will back. That night I'm dying in my bedroom when you show up and sit on my bed and ask whether I want to die, you explain to me that there is a whole world out there for me to see, that being a vampire means no longer being tied to human weakness, that I have forever to see the world and its beauty, music and its art. You gave me your blood to save me. I have never forgotten that night. No matter how much my past self will deny it that night was one of the most epic and best nights of my life. As you can see I have never forgotten it". I told him reliving the memory with a smile on my face.

After a long moment Klaus cleared his throat getting my attention back to him. "So you want me to make your boy… Tyler, bite you? But then, you want me to save you? "He asked questioningly to me.

"No Nik, I want you to command Tyler to bite me and I want you to want to save me from the werewolf bite" I told him lovingly. "A little hint, if you want to win my past selves affections shows her some of your humanity Klaus… ooh and don't go after Elena. She isn't worth it anyway". I smirked at him. I turn away from him making my back face him and began walking to the exit door.

"Happy birthday by the way Caroline. I love birthdays. Looks like on top of doing you this favour I'm going to have to find something to buy you. How old are you in your time now? I'm just curious love" he asked me, and just before I exited the door to his drawing room I turned to him with a smile.

"thankyou Niklaus, and in my time I've turned 990 years old today, and I would think that you should know by now Klaus, that its quite rude to ask a womans age in this time" I said to him giving him a smirky grin after seeing the look of shock cross his face before it turned into an actual smile. And with that I turned and left the room leaving him standing there in the middle of the drawing room,by himself.

"tsk tsk tsk, what have you gotten yourself into this time, klaus…that woman is going to be the death of me oneday", I heard him whisper under his breath, as I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, probably looking like a total moron, being that I had a Cheshire grin on my face the size of the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
